


Beauty

by flickawhip



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vanessa finds herself enchanted by the girl who comes to the gallery every day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty

Vanessa finds herself enchanted by the girl who comes to the gallery every day, she doesn't really know why and yet as she watches the girl, who always stares at one particular piece, she knows she wants her. She moves closer, her touch light against the girl's shoulder. 

"You can buy it you know... you don't have to keep coming back..."

"I wish I could..."

Karen's voice cuts off and she looks away, back to the artwork. 

"I could never afford it."

"You never know..."

Karen shrugs, her voice soft. 

"Even if I did... how would I ever be able to thank you..."

"Invite me to dinner, bring flowers... or just relax and be happy."

"Well..."

Karen pauses. 

"Why don't I use the money I'd spend on the artwork to take you out for a meal?"


End file.
